Republic of the Solar System (Trans-Neptunian Development)
The '''Republic of the Solar System '''is a human-dominated republic comprising of the entire Solar System. The current Chancellor is Ana Sate, who assumed office in 3001. History Formation + Early History (2200-2452) Following the 8th mass extinction in 2200, the remaining nations of the Earth, already interconnected and exploring space, unified in order to ensure human survival on other planets as Earth would continue to face environmental collapse. A charter was signed on September 12th, 2220 which declared the Republic of a solar system with Zhen Jingyi as its first Chancellor. Initially, the Republic consisted of Earth, the human colonies on the Moon and Mars, and the temporary flyby space stations on Venus, but a unified humanity allowed for mass expansion of settlements outward. In what was known as the colonization revolution of the 2270s, a massive exodus of people leaving Earth occurred. The terraforming of Mars and permanent floating cities on Venus also began around this same time. With more and more people moving away from Mars, Chancellor Jingyi established the Governor-General system in order to ensure the loyalty of the booming colonies. The Governor-Generals are elected executives who pledge loyalty to the Earth government yet get to enact laws for their own celestial bodies. The colonies beyond Earth also gained representation in the Solar Council. Settlement of the Gas Giants (2452-2530) With the planets, moons, and asteroids of the inner solar system settled, the Bureau of Colonization began looking into ways on colonizing the Gas Giants and their moons. By 2470, the first human settlers arrived on Ganymede to colonize the moon after several human explorations prior. Floating cities were also created to fly around the Gas Giants. Chancellor Keljun Salomani oversaw the massive expansion of settlements in the Gas Giants and their natural sattlelites. By 2530, over 400 million people were reported to be living beyond the asteroid belt. While most of the planetary delegates showed support for expanding past the asteroid belt, non-planetary delegations such as the ones from Ceres, the Moon, Phobos, Cruithne, and Deimos all showed opposition as they believed the addition of the massive moons of the Gas Giants and the Gas Giants themselves would crush the little representation they already had in the Solar Council. Regardless, Chancellor Salomani championed the expansion into the Gas Giants and even sent several colonial expeditions into the Ice Giants. 2530 Coup D'etat + Xalver's consolidation of power With rapid expansion into the Ice Giants being promoted by Chancellor Salomani, more and more members of the Solar Council began voicing opposition towards Salomani's policies of rapid expansion as many believe it would undermine the Republic and empower separatist movements farther and farther away from the Earth-based capital. Councillors such as Eia Smith and Amayas Ag Amder began calling for Salomani's resignation. With the Solar Council having no actual ability to remove Salomani from office, the Solar Council instead convinced the Chancellor's guard to betray Salomani, resulting in his assassination on April 8th, 2530. Head Councillor Ion Xalver was elected shortly after Salomani's death. As chancellor, Xalver halted any colonization projects going towards the Ice Giants and instead embraced the policy of consolidation. Xalver strengthened the powers of the central government in order to ensure a strong Republic which could control the inner portions of the Solar System. While colonization of the Ice Giants were prohibited, the Xalver's government would continue exploration of the outer solar system and even launch exploration rovers to exoplanets such as Proxima Centauri b and beyond. Period of Consolidation (2530 - 2800) Chancellor Xalver's actions started a period in which the Republic stopped expansion known as the "Period of Consolidation". The Chancellors during this period continued the precedent set by Chancellor Xalver and stopped expansion beyond Saturn. It was also during this period that the Chancellor and Solar Council began gaining more and more control over the inner solar system. Around this time, tasks thought impossible, such as the terraforming of Mercury, became reality. This lead to a population boom on Mercury. Terraforming projects became one of the key projects during the period of consolidation. Government The Constitution grants the Chancellor near absolute power, allowing him to draft and pass laws on his own accord. The Solar Council acted more as a consultative assembly rather than a legislative assembly. While the Constitution grants the Chancellor near absolute power, the Solar Council elects the Chancellor upon the Chancellor's death or resignation. The central government has also been continuously weakening due to the government being unable to control the massive reach of human settlements throughout the solar system. As a result, local governments and the Governor-Generals have been gaining more and more power in the Republic.Category:Trans-Neptunian Development